Eren x Jean AU love story
by WittyRefrence
Summary: Eren Jaeger x Fem!Jean Kirstein discover they are truly ment to be together. But will the cruel world rip apart their love? or will they find away to stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Marco came back in a dream and told Jean what to do

It was a dark and story night.. Jean [now female] had been tossing and turning that night. It was hard to sleep, but when she thought she was falling, she heard it..

"you must do as i instruct, and you shall find your true love" it was the voice of her former friend- MArco

Her eye jolted open, "could it really be..?" she got up in a hasty move. "Marco can it really be you.?"

Yes, my dear friend" he reatched out to her " i have come back as an angle to show you the way to happyness"

"I'lllisten to anything you say! You were by deartest friend!" She cried in jot and saddness lunged towrads him, but fell straight through him. "Please, guide me.."

"firset. you must cut off your luxorrius hair" he ran a ghost hand therough her loxs of golden brown hair" make it as shrt as possible"

"my luscious hair.. i.. okay!" She nodded, attemping to grab her friend's hand running through her hair. "when you mean.. short as possible.. do you mean blad?"

"no, you must have some hair left, just like a buzz cut or somethin"

Hesitating, she got up and grabbed a throwing knief she had for whatever the reason and gave her hair one last kiss before she took a deep inhale and ... riiiiiiiip. it was gone.

"now, you musyt travel at dusk, to the old building outside of town!' that is where you will find him' quizicaly she loked at him "is..isnt.. that a.. strip club..?"

"You must do as I instruct" He spoke blankly, pointing to her bedroom door. "You must only leave through here. The window is no option."

he suddenlyvanished into smoke. and jean woke u[p, in an pile of her old hare. the next day she covered herself ina cloke and at dusk, she made her way to the building


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stuff happened

It took almost 5 whole minutes to find the oldbuilding. When she apporached the door, loud music could be heard...but not from the building. Connie was listening to stupid stuff again.

she pulled her hood tighter so connie would nt reconize her, and went into the club. lights flashed, and she could reconize almost no onwe

But then she saw her.. the most gorgeous dnacer in all of the land.. she knew this is who Maerco was talking about.

"my sole mate!" she exclimed she made her way hesitantly towards the girl, then she noticed something oddly familar about her

"Hello, darling.. you must be new here, I don't recongize your face.." the dancer spoke with her back turned. Jean's heart sank.. 'on no..' she thought

the dancer spun around, and then jean could see who it was through the heavy makeup and glittery outfit

"Eren, wha the frick are you doing here?" Jean spoke sternly. This must have been a joke that everyone else played on her. 'Why would Eren be my soul mate?'

"its no joke babydoll, but why are you here?" "butt.. why... why do you work here? i was sent to find my love... is..."

"Times are tough, cinnamon roll.. and we must find things we enjoy to make end's meet.." Eren paused "By the way, ginger snap.. love the hair ;)" Eren softly caressed Jean's chin

jeans pale skin turned bright pink as he s=touched her. he leaned in closly "wanta dance? no charge"

Jean struggled to find words 'this.. can't be happening' she gulped and then, as if it wasn't her speaking "I guess I can't say no.." and glanced up and Eren's sedusive face

he lead her to as soft bench, one hand holding hers, adn the other not moving from her chin "have a seat"

Gazing at the bench, it felt like time had stopped. The air was heavy, and her mind was blank. The only thing the little voice in her head was telling her was "Just do it..!"

Jean nodded and slowly shrunk into the seat, her hood slipping back from her face. she could see nothing but Erens gaze, feel nothing but his strong hands


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh

Eren leaned in closer and closer to Jean's face, as if he was mocking her. "i promise, you won't regret this" Eren whispered gently, breathing slightly into her ear, causing her to flinch

he started moving his hips side to side, slowly at first- but gaining speed. his hands alternated, moving from her face to his and back again

Jean grew tense, something was off.. something was distracting her from what was going on in front of her, not that it wasn't a ... pleasureable experience she just.. felt off

suddenly there was a loud crash in the distance, followed by screams. everything started happening really fast

Both flinched at the screams in the distance, and the ones nearby, Eren quickly got up and realized what was happening. He grabbed Jean's hand, screaming in her face.

a second crash above them caused the roof to start caving. Jean tried desperatly to hear what eren was saying but no sound reached her ears. they tried to run, but she tripped

"Dollface!" Eren shouted, he had held on to her hand so tightly he fell as well, his face being being slammed inot the ground.

the two of them scrammbled to get up, falling into each other again and again. "shit! howed they get this far into the city!?" eren cried

Jean, having difficulty finding words, looked at Eren, but quickly glanced away. Somehow this was more embarrassing than what was going on not 5 seconds ago.

"we have to get out of here!' she tried to yell, but her voice wouldnt reach him. Erens gripped tighted and all at once he stopped, before spinnng and runing the other way,

"Wait where are we going?" Jean asked, Eren didn't turn his head away. There was a bit of a pause before he spoke "I forgot something important"

"sorry dearest! I forgot my stelletos!" jean was confused, was he really running back into a titan infested stripp club for shoes!?

Jean didn't thyink much of the little detour but little did she know it would eventually turn into something significant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: what came next

Eren pulled her in to the ruins of tje dressing rooms and pulled out a brown shoe box. Inside were a pair of shiny red stilletto heels "sorry babe. i needed them... they were my moms.."

Jean was going to say something, but deicdde it would be best to leave it be. Outside there were still screams of terror, but they were dying down. Maybe the Titans left..?

jean and Eren grabbed eachother and slowly made their way to the door... Eren peeked out. Suddenly Jean gasped

Connie was looking for life in the building, concerned look on his face. He spots Eren. "Eren! Hey I ca-" SMUSH. Rip. He died. Bye Connie.

Eren yelled "noooo" but it was to late to save Connie. But yelling was a bad idea.. the titan's atention turned to Them

It was all so surreal, nothing seemed real anymore. Eren turned to look at soul mate but only to find her upper half was gone. "FUNNY BUNNY! NOOOOOOO"

HE held tied to the piece of her arm still in his grasped and desperatly grabbed for her legs before they fell "Catnip!" tears streamed down his face. his sparkles were dimmed by blood

Eren was alone, conufsued, and no longer sparkly. All of his hopesand dreams were shattered before his very eyes. His pumpkin was gone, and his only loser friend was lost.

suddenly a bright light appered, Eren sad, alone and scared shaded his eyes from the dark figure walking out of the light.. "who.. how..? m... MARCO..?"

"You must do as I instruct" the voice told him. Eren felt a little less hopeless, but what was a ghost going to do? Then..a tiny freckle came down from the light into his palm..

"what the frack is this!? a freckle? what is happeneing? why are you here!?" marco simply winked. "i have failed to keep my friend safe, so now it is up to you" "but.. ?" eren wimpers

"You need to listen very carefully to my words.." Marco spoke "first, you must cut your hair, once that is done you must go to the old building outside town."

"what the frick frack patty wack!? there isnt even a town anymore! and what the heck does my hair have to do with it? Are tyou the reason JEan cut her hair..?"

Marco puased before speaking again. "You must do as I instruct or you loose your freckle privalges!" He sternly replied. "Cut. Your. Hair."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the freckle

"Why do i even want your freckle?! what does it do?" eren exclamed! "it can do many things" Marco produced a knife "w.. will it bring my dear little pony back?" MArco smiled

He floated the knife down to Eren, to his other hand without the freckle. Eren looked back at the shining light and realized what he must do. Get the frick out of there.

he grabbed the bits of Jean in his hands and ran from the light. he ran deep into the forest till he could see or hear nothing. then he stopped and placed the freckle next to her body

"My sunshine.." A single tear dropped onto a small blade of grass. He took the knife in his hand and chucked it at a nearby tree. "OW THAT HURT" yelled a voice.

"What the truck!" MArco walked out from behind the trees. "how do you get here?" Eren asked angrily, Marco repiled "im a ghost dude, i can do what ever i want"

Eren was not amused. "Look, why do you keep talking to me?" Marco smiled. "You will cut your hai-" "NO YOU KNOW WHAT NO. I'M NOT TAKING THIS CRAB FROM YOU"

"fine. you dont have to cut your hair, heres some of hers i saved... now listen to me" "wa..it.. why did you save her hair?" "just in case. now, place the freckle and the hair next to her"

Eren went along and placed the hair next to her. "Now wait.." Marco spoke. Eren waited..and waited.. until was seemed like hours had passed by. Nothing. "Marco I-"

" it would work better with your hair, but since you refuse we must wait. now. wish and wish with all your heart for her. stay he and speak not a word til dawn'

Eren nodded and took the half-ripped-blood-stained cloak and wrapped it around himself and sat against a tree. He could barely sleep. What was going to happen to his career?

"alaskazam!" Marco shouted. Eren jolted up. "now remember. wish. dawn. no speaky." before Eren could say anything to protest (good thing) MArco vanished. Eren waited again.

He wish and wished with all his heart, that him and his Buttercup would never part. Marco checked up on him every now and then. "Keep wishing" he would whisper to him.

soon dawn started arriving and the bright light shown again "darn it Marco! i get it, im wishing!" Eren suddnly realized what he did and started crying then he heard a voice, but not marco

"Eren, I swear to gosh if you sleep through another class you're going to get kicked out of school" Connie whaked Eren on the head. "W..what?" Eren spoke

"connie, what are you rambing about..? clas- CONNIE!? but. .you died!"

"Wha..? You're crazy." He replied. Eren's eyes didn't fully reajust yet before he saw connie's face. Cold. Dark. Nothing.

"wait.. why can i see through you? and wheres your face!?" Connie noticed for the first time that he was dead. THe illusion of a classroom faded. Eren woke up. Three stood before him

Connie. Marco. and... and.. Jean!? "how ?" Marco spoke" you wished hard enough and diindt speak till sunrise" Eren looked at Jean "are you back?" Jean reatched for him, but her hand sliped trhough him... he had an answer. but at least he could say goodbye. JEan spoke "i will allways be withi you. I promise to to come back!"

Teh End.


End file.
